1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to high-bandwidth connectors with multiple parallel connections.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connectors are used to place electrical devices in communication with one another, for example, to connect an electrical device or cable to a printed circuit board (PCB). A typical connector includes one or more contacts that electrically and mechanically connect the connector to one or more corresponding pads of a circuit board. The electrical and mechanical connection between a contact and a pad is typically provided by a fusible material, such as solder.
Although a cable typically provides a signal path with high signal integrity (for example, a shielded cable such as a coaxial cable or twinaxial cable), an electrical path through a connector that attaches the cable to a PCB usually provides a signal path with lower signal integrity, especially at higher frequencies. Such electrical paths through connectors often have much higher loss than a shielded cable and are far more susceptible to interference and cross-talk. That is, known connectors have a limited ability to propagate high-bandwidth signals without loss or back reflections.
In addition, known connectors are generally inflexible regarding the number, type, and diameter of cables that can be used. Known electrical connectors are also typically designed to be tuned to a specific impedance. Accordingly, if different connector types and/or impedance profiles are needed for electrical device(s) mounted on a PCB, a different electrical connector is required for each particular impedance profile of the electrical device so that each electrical connector can perform optimally at the necessary impedance profile of the electrical device. Thus, according to conventional approaches, many different electrical connectors must be purchased or manufactured for electrical devices that require different electrical profiles, which results in significant material and labor costs.
Many known connectors use “horizontal mounting” in which cables and connectors are oriented parallel or substantially parallel to the major planar surfaces of a main mounting surface or PCB. Horizontal mounting requires that the connector be connected at an edge of the main mounting surface or PCB, which provides less nearby mounting space for electronic components. Thus, known horizontal connectors tend to increase the path length of signals not transmitted through a cable and require different housings for connectors with different numbers of contacts.